Transfer
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: This is the second request I got from MissWritingStorysObsessed. Rated T. Summary inside.


**Transfer**

**Pairing: Cabenson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU; all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**A/N: This is the second one-shot that MissWritingStorysObsessed requested. I'm making it humor/romance, so it's meant to be funny.**

**A/N 2: Set in Season 13, but with Stabler, not Amaro. Also, there is a lot of Barba bashing.**

**Summary: Barba puts in a request that Alex transfer out of SVU. **

ADA Alexandra Cabot looked up from her desk as the door to her office opened. A scowl made its way to her face when ADA Rafael Barba entered her office.

"What do you want, Barba?" she snapped, her eyes darting back to the motion she was writing. Barba had been called in while Casey was on vacation, and if she didn't get back soon, Alex was going to kill this bastard. He was egotistical, a media-whore and a complete asshole. And he never knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, Alexandra," The blonde's eye twitched, but Barba didn't seem to care or even notice, "I've put in a request."

"Uh-huh," the blonde continued to write, her eyes downcast. She didn't give a flying fuck what this prick had to say, "That's nice and all, Rafael, but I'm busy trying to write this motion—"

"It's a request that you transfer out of Special Victims," Barba interrupted her, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk, writing up her DD5s, when the sound of heels met her ears. Looking up, she was met with the sight of her lover. Her very pissed lover. _Oh, shit_.

"Alex," standing up, she made her way over to the blonde, "what is it? Was it my turn to get lunch?"

The blonde was literally shaking with anger, and the detective considered backing up slightly. Instead she stood her ground, waiting for the blonde to speak, "He…that bastard…he…" the attorney shoved a piece of paper into her hand, her voice coming out with a slight whine attached, "look what he did, Liv!"

Taking the paper from her lover, Olivia glanced down at it.

"'Request of Transfer from SVU to be Effective Immediately," Olivia read quietly to herself, "ADA Alexandra Cabot has been sleeping with SVU Detective Olivia Benson, and it's a conflict of interest for ADA Cabot to be in a personal relationship as well as professional relationship…I propose Alexandra be moved to Homicide…and that I take her role…signed ADA Rafael Barba…to be approved by…'" she stopped reading and looked at Alex, "He has to get it by the DA and two judges, Alex. It won't happen. The asshole."

"I _knew _I shouldn't have let Casey go on vacation!" Alex said, oblivious to her lover's words, "I should've had her stay…"

"Alex," Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Alex, Casey sees over mine and Elliot's cases, remember? And plus, Branch knows we're together."

"Yeah, but Liv…"

"Alex, how bad can it be?"

"We have to get past Donnelly and Petrovsky."

Olivia blinked and then hung her head, "We're screwed…"

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Alex said with a small glare, heading over to the detective's desk. Plopping down in the chair, she sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Olivia gently took her hand as she sat on the edge of the desk, "We're going to go talk with Donnelly and Petrovsky."

Alex looked up at her, "You're nuts."

* * *

When Olivia and Alex reached Judge Elizabeth Donnelly's chambers, they were greeted by District Attorney Arthur Branch, who was exiting the office. He regarded them with a slight smile.

"Alexandra," He looked over at Olivia, "Detective."

"Sir," Alex replied, casting a worried glance over at Olivia.

"I was going to call you when I got back my office, Alexandra," Branch said, his Southern drawl clear. He pointed back towards the door with his thumb, "You're needed in there."

The two watched the DA walk away. They turned to look at each other. Alex bit her lip, "We're screwed."

Olivia gently squeezed her hand, "We'll be okay. No matter what happens."

Taking a deep breath, Alex faced the door and knocked once.

"Come in, Alex." Donnelly spoke from inside the office.

Alex turned back towards Olivia and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Wish me luck."

Olivia smiled softly, "Good luck. You sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Alex nodded, "I'm sure." Taking another deep breath, she opened the door.

* * *

Judge Elizabeth Donnelly had to force herself to keep the small smirk off her face. Maybe it was just seeing the great Alex Cabot looking nearly white as a sheet, but she _wanted _to smirk. She and Lena were sitting at her desk. Drawing her attention back to the file in Petrovsky's hand, she gestured to the couch with her hand, "Have a seat, Alex."

Alex bit her lip slightly, but her voice kept up her façade of confidence, "I'd rather stand." Like she wanted to sit next to Barba. The egotistical…

Barba scoffed slightly, "Really, Alexandra? Questioning…"

He was cut off by Petrovsky, who addressed the blonde attorney, "Alexandra, you know that ADA Barba is requesting that you transfer out, correct?"

The attorney nodded, "Yes, but…"

"Branch has already decided that you should transfer to another unit, and Judge Donnelly and I were considering agreeing with him," Alex felt her stomach drop at the words. _No more SVU_.

"But," Alex started.

"But," Donnelly spoke, looking at the attorney with a small smile, "then we got a phone call about an hour ago."

"A phone call?" Barba looked confused and a little infuriated.

There was a knock on the door, and then Olivia popped her head through the doorway. Smiling at the blonde attorney, she spoke, "Judge Donnelly, Judge Petrovsky, I know this meeting is important, but there's someone here to see you."

Petrovsky smiled, "Send her in."

Olivia nodded and stepped aside. The moment Alex set her eyes on her second chair, she rushed to hug her, "Casey, thank God you're back!"

"Well then," Liz turned to Barba with a look that could only be described as an evil smirk, "looks like your motion fails, Rafael." And with that the blonde-haired judge ripped up his proposal.

As the media-whore, egotistical bastard exited the room, Olivia had pulled Alex into her arms, holding her tightly. Casey looked confused for a moment, "Uh…what did I miss?"

Olivia grinned slightly, "Barba was just trying to get Alex transferred out of SVU."

"But I oversee yours and Elliot's cases…" Casey began, confused.

"Like he's ever coming back here," Alex said with a smile, "I hate it when people I don't like call me 'Alexandra,'" she turned to the two judges, "You two were never going to file the motion anyway, were you?"

Liz smirked, "Of course not."

Olivia smiled and pulled Alex into a gentle kiss, "See? I told you everything would be alright."

**A/N: Okay, so it's finally done. I hope you liked it, MissWritingStorysObsessed. And everyone else who read it. Please don't forget to review.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
